Me Pasan Cosas
by MissPotterGranger
Summary: Hermione está enamorada de Harry, él la invita a dar un paseo por el lago..¿Que pasará?. Fic, inspirado en la canción Me Pasan Cosas de la novela: Chiquititas 2006. Espero y les guste!


Bueno, yo vuelvo con un nuevo Fic, también es de los primeros que escribí, así que no sean crueles conmigo. ^^

_**Disclaimer:**__**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. **__**Yo solo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

**ACLARACIÓN:**** Este One-Shot no toma en cuenta el Séptimo libro de la saga, puesto que aún no había salido a la venta cuando lo hice.**

_**¡¡¡Disfruten la Lectura!!!**_

Me Pasan Cosas

**[H&Hr]**

Estoy en la biblioteca tratando de hacer los deberes de Transformaciones, pero no puedo concentrarme, simplemente no puedo, Se preguntarán porque, ¿La respuesta? muy sencilla, todo es por un muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda, un indomable cabello negro y una peculiar cicatriz en su frente. Del cual estoy completamente enamorada. ¿Saben quién es?, si como suponen es: Harry Potter.

No se como sucedió, solo..pues...sucedió, ya saben esas cosas suelen pasar, ¿no?, pero solo sé que, cuando estoy cerca de él, me pongo tan nerviosa que tengo que salir de ahí...y esos ojos, son tan hermosos... que hacen que haga cualquier cosa que él me pida, aun que yo no quiera, si, esos ojos son irresistibles para mi y más cuando pone mirada de cachorrito que bueno, para que les cuento, ya se imaginarán.

- Hermione concéntrate, deja de pensar en él, no es bueno para ti, Harry es tu amigo y nada más - susurro para mi misma - vamos concéntrate

_Me__pasan__cosas__ que no comprendo  
estas en todo lo que yo pienso  
sueño despierta con tu mirada  
y si __me__ miras __me__ siento rara._

Tras un largo intento para tratar de concentrarme en hacer mis deberes, me doy por vencida, solo puedo ver unos hermosos ojos verdes sobre mi pergamino, así que salgo de la biblioteca y me dirijo a la sala común, voy en un pasillo que está casi desierto, solo hay unos niños de Segundo y unos cuantos de Quinto.

Estoy apunto de llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda cuando...

- ¡Hermione!¡Hermione! ¡Espera! - yo me volteo para ver quien me llama, es Harry, y no puedo evitar sonreírle abiertamente

- Hola Harry - lo saludo - pastel de calabaza - digo la contraseña y el retrato se abre para darnos paso a Harry y a mí. La sala común está casi vacía solo hay dos personas.

- ¿Donde has estado todo este día? - me pregunta mientras nos sentamos en nuestro sillón favorito, frente a la chimenea - Te he estado buscando - me dice mientras me mira directamente a los ojos, ¡AMO ESOS OJOS!

- Estaba un poco ocupada haciendo los deberes de Transformaciones y de Encantamientos en la biblioteca - miento, en realidad estaba tratando de evitar su compañía, últimamente, cuando estoy a solas con el, como ahora, me siento extraña y demasiado nerviosa.

_Me__pasan__cosas__ cuando te veo  
estoy distinta hay algo nuevo  
__me__ da vergüenza que lo descubras  
es tan difícil decir..._

- Es que quería decirte algo - aun nos mantenemos la mirada, ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! y es que ¡es tan lindo! y no puedo evitarlo..

- ¿Y que es? - le preguntó, el empieza a ponerse nervioso, lo veo en sus ojos

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a dar un paseo por el lago? - lo miro sorprendida ¿Ir al lago? Wow, eso si no me lo esperaba..

- Claro, solo déjame ir a dejar estos libros a mi habitación y regreso - le dijo parándome del sillón, estoy que me muero de nervios.

Corro hasta mi habitación, aun no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, dejo los libros en mi mochila, la cual está sobre mi cama y salgo de ahí, ¡COMO LO AMO!

_Te quiero y nunca lo dije  
te quiero y nunca __me__ lo dijeron  
te quiero lo digo suave  
te quiero y nadie lo sabe_

- Listo - le dijo mientras bajo las escaleras - ¿Vamos?

- Vamos - salimos de la sala común en dirección al lago vamos caminando tranquilamente, sin prisas, el me mira de vez en cuando, y yo le sonrió, y es que no puedo evitarlo. Una vez en los terrenos, el me propuso dar una vuelta y yo acepte gustosa. Caminamos y nos ponemos a charlar de todo y nada. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos. Desde que terminó la guerra contra Voldemort para ser exactos, el ha estado distante.

- ¿Recuerdas en tercero cuando le diste un puñetazo a Malfoy? - me dice Riendo

-¿como olvidarlo?, se lo merecía - dijo mientras suelto una pequeña carcajada

- Lo se – dice mientras se ríe - La verdad - me mira - no quisiera recibir tu golpes, sería tenebroso – responde haciéndonos reír a ambos

_te quiero mi mas que amigo  
te quiero y todo tiene sentido  
te quiero como en los cuentos  
mi príncipe azul te quiero_

- ¿Recuerdas cuando volamos en Buckbeak? - le pregunto

- Si.. deberías de haber visto tu cara - me dice antes de reír abiertamente, burlándose de mí, ¿Quién se cree para reírse de mí?, ¡JA!

- Oye.. - le dijo parándome frente a él haciendo que parara - Tu mejor que nadie sabe que odio las alturas, no se como puedes volar en ese mounstro de madera - le dijo y empiezo a caminar

- ¿mounstro de madera? - me pregunta conteniendo la risa - ¿Te refieres a la escoba? – se pone frente a mi y yo asiento y el vuelve a reír

- ¡Harry! - le grito, aunque la risa es contagiosa y yo también rió

- No puedo creerlo...- ríe - mounstro de madera.. eso lo recordaré siempre – dice ahora sin contener una carcajada y no puedo evitarlo yo vuelvo a reir

- Es que es cierto - paro de reír- siempre me matas del susto - le digo seriamente

- Lo siento Herms - me dice apenado, y yo no puedo contenerme y le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le sonrió

_Me__pasan__cosas__ que no se explican  
huelo a jazmines, rió en tu risa  
parezco tonta estoy distraída  
__me__ siento grande y muy chiquita._

Seguimos caminando mientras reímos de todo lo que vivimos estos 7 años en el colegio, reímos de todas las ocurrencias de nuestro mejor amigo Ronald, de las locuras de Luna, de todo..Hasta que el se detiene y me mira fijamente a los ojos y yo lo miro confundida

- ¿Que pasa? - le pregunto

- Hermione..tengo que ser sincero contigo - me dice mientras me tomaba de la mano y nos sentamos bajo el árbol mas cercano

- ¿Que pasa? - le pregunto de nuevo, ya me esta asustando y el parece notarlo

- No te preocupes, no es nada malo - me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa - Lo que pasa es que..yo...emm.. - esta nervioso, lo se - yo..bueno me gusta una chica - me dice por fin, el está sonriendo y yo siento que me estoy muriendo, lo miro a los ojos, tienen un brillo especial, uno que nunca le había visto -

- ¡Eso es genial! - le digo tratando de sonar contenta y sin que note el nudo que se esta formando en mi garganta

- Si, lo se, nunca me había sentido así, ni siquiera con Cho, o con Ginny - me dice sonriendo mientras mira la luna llena que se refleja en el lago - Ella, hace que me sienta bien, ella me entiende, sabe lo que tengo antes de que yo le diga algo, es la persona mas impresionante que he conocido en toda mi vida - suspira - no se como paso, solo se que cuando la veo, me pierdo en sus ojos, cuando estoy con ella, siento que todo es perfecto - aparta su vista del lago y ahora me mira a mi - Estoy seguro de que ella es la persona con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida, quiero formar una familia con ella, pero no se si ella sienta lo mismo

_Te quiero y nunca lo dije  
te quiero y nunca __me__ lo dijeron  
te quiero lo digo suave  
te quiero y nadie lo sabe_

Con cada palabra que decía, sentía como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, Harry en verdad estaba enamorado de esa chica, la que seguramente no era yo, y solo atiné a sonreír

- ¿Y quien es esa chica? - le pregunté, no pude evitar hacerlo, la curiosidad se apoderó de mi - ¿La conozco? - el me mira sonriente

- Si, si la conoces - suelta una risita - y yo diría que muy bien - el se levanta y me mira, extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantarme y yo la tomo, una vez de pie, me sonríe

- ¿Que pasa? - le pregunto, estoy muy confundida

- Hermione - me toma ambas manos - ¿Te digo porque conoces a esa chica? - me pregunta seriamente y yo asiento con la cabeza, sonríe y se acerca hasta mi oído derecho para susurrarme - Por que eres tu -

- ¿Que? - le pregunto muy sorprendida - ¿Yo? - le sonrió

- Si, Hermione, tu – me susurra, suelta mis manos para poner las suyas sobre mis mejillas - Te amo Hermione, Te amo - y sin que yo lo esperara me besa

_te quiero mi mas que amigo  
te quiero y todo tiene sentido  
te quiero como en los cuentos  
mi príncipe azul te quiero._

Harry me esta besando y yo no puedo creerlo, cierro mis ojos y empiezo a corresponderle de la misma manera, era un beso tímido, lento y lleno de amor. Harry baja sus manos y me abraza por la cintura mientras que yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, el ritmo del beso sube y yo empiezo a revolver su pelo mientras el acaricia mi espalda.

Y como el oxígeno es vital para los humanos, tenemos que separarnos. Nos miramos y no podemos hacer mas que sonreír. Acaricia mi mejilla con su mano y cierro los ojos pero antes le miro directamente y le digo:

- Yo también te amo - Harry me abraza por la cintura y empezamos a dar vueltas al tiempo que me besa por toda la cara

- Te amo Hermione, y te juro que siempre lo haré - me dice una vez que pongo los pies en el suelo, le sonrió y esta vez soy yo la que lo besa. Este es el día mas feliz de mi vida y estoy segura que de ahora en adelante mi vida será genial al lado de Harry, mi mejor amigo, mi novio, el amor de mi vida y mi príncipe azul.

_mi príncipe azul, te quiero_

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, ¿Les gusto?, ¿No les gusto?, ¿Bueno?, ¿Malo?. Pueden comentar en un Review. Nos veremos en una nueva historia.**

**CarolinaHHr**


End file.
